Unfortunately Ransom
by kitti-of-death
Summary: A girl and a group of genetically alterred kids struggle to live on the streets while constantly learning more about themselves and their pasts. some of which they probably don't want to know after all. its good i promise. read and review bad or good.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the sky hurriedly as I ran down the crowded street. I could feel the rain that seemed to weight the clouds down and press them down seemingly on top of me. I ran as fast as I could away from home. I couldn't turn back and go home. To some people it may seem as though a small scuffle with their family would seem like a small matter, but as I pushed my body harder I knew they were wrong. If they lived in my family they were. My family was different, I think that's the best way to put it. We're all different, a couple of us have super hearing and other animalistic talents, but me, no, Oh no! I had to be cursed with the ability to.. umm well easiest way to put it is… I'm part animal.

I'm not really sure how it started because I can only remember when I came to in our little house. I knew I had no parents, that's the only thing I remember. A lot of kids would be like "Oh yeah, no parents, lets party!" yeaah not me I know better.

But before I get all caught up in my little lecture, I'll tell you how all this got started in the first place. At least what we've pieced together so far.

We know that:

1. We were genetically altered.

2. We're not the only ones.

3. We're not related.

And

4. We have to live the best we can.

Not much but it's the only thing we have to grip on to. There were 7 of us, luck 7. Not. We were anything but lucky and if anything I'm going to tell you in this story sinks in, you'll realize that.

First of all, I'm Ransom, I know weird name but it kinda fits. Our lifestyle's kind of screwed up and illegal sometimes. (probably not a good thing to admit) But, its how we survive. Ok first I'll describe me. Around 6 foot. I know I'm tall but I'm almost a midget compared to my… umm… group. (something to do with genetical altering I'm guessing) but anyway… I have longish dark brown hair that comes down over my shoulders, it's curly sometimes and sometimes not. I have grey eyes, a semi-pointy noise and (to my dislike) kind of large heart shaped lips. My face seems to be pretty just because my features are in the right place but I'm guessing the scientists or freaks who screwed with my-our DNA probably did something with my genes too since all of us are average-stunningly pretty. Most people would say I'm extremely head-strong or single-minded but with the group I'm just a little bit more pigheaded than the rest.

OK. Enough about me this is our story and where it begins.

Welcome to my world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry I write such short chapters but I'm not very good at concentrating for long periods of time (no i am not add lol) but I'll be sure to update more often. Now onward to chapter 2!!!

Ok, so now you'll probably want to know why I was running away from home right? Well as I said we had just had a fight, all 7 of us, and it was the only fight we'd ever had. And, when you're part animal, then, let's just say things can get really wild.

Especially me since I can morph part way into a wolf.

That only started in the last month. I don't know why but I can only morph some things like I can grow claws that could cut through metal (I know because on my way out I stuck my finger through the door knob), I can grow fangs (I'm not really sure what the advantage to that is other than looking really cool), and my eyes will change to a green-grey (at least that's what Spence told me).

Spencer is my best friend, he was the first one to try and organize everything after we had all woken up, without any reason why, in our little broken down house. He's acts like the leader, and it's amazing how territorial he can get. What had just happened was an example of that. I'd been sitting on a chair talking to him and banging my foot against the wall. He came over started yelling at me. (Maybe boy mutants have a time of the month too) I started yelling back, he slapped me I got mad and slapped him back. All the others came into the room and got involved in their own ways, either yelling or hitting, you get the idea.

Then I walked out.

The reason that was a big thing with us is because we never know what's going to happen next, so if some freaky scientists come to try and take us away and one of us isn't there to help fight, then the rest are probably dead meat, or tested meat, sorry not a good time for jokes.

After running as fast and as hard as I could for almost an hour (mutant remember) I finally began to slow. I looked around slowly letting my eyes adjust to the white, perfect houses with unflawed doors. All of the doors had their hinges. All houses had unbroken windows. In other words I was in the good part of town.

Arrgggh!! Now I was going to have to run all the way back. _Maybe I'll take a rest first, _I thought and flopped down up against a bus stop sign.

I'll take this little chance to tell you more about my family. Spencer, Evangeline (Angie), Milo (Miles), Chance, Roxy, Pyrin, and me. All of us had special bonds, I mean we were all friends but it's like we were paired up in twos or something: Spencer and me, Angie and Pyrin, Chance and Roxy, and Pyrin, the odd one out. Of course that was kind of obvious, Pyrin has been the dark secretive one for as long as I can remember, and if I didn't know better I would say Spencer was the same way.

And that is about where our little family genealogy lesson ends. Because, right then the bus pulled up and who should walk out but Spencer and a whole bunch of freaky scientist dudes. With needles.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people this is it! Unless I get a few reviews this time then I'm not writing anymore…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Xander stepped off of the bus letting his eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight after hours in the dark bus. They'd been tracking down the girl for about a week and had finally caught up to her. After she had run away from the house they were able to track her radio signal better out of the maze of broken down buildings in the middle of the city.

Once his eyes adjusted he looked around, making sure there was no one or nothing hiding in the bushes around the stop, and then focused on the person they were here to see. Her dark brown hair with blonde streaks glittering through it cascaded down her shoulder over her black hoodie, her lake-grey eyes looked out at the group around her curiously, then focusing on Xander himself standing out front. He had been warned about this, that his identical twin was her best friend. As she turned her head to check the size of the group he saw the green glimmer in her eyes. Making him realize what exactly was speial about her. She was part wolf. Other than that and her eyes thee wasn't anything about her that was really startling. She was rather average but now he knew why the scientists were so interested in her, she was their first animal-human hybrid. He and his twin, Spencer, were the second and third.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spencer stepped out to the front of the group and bowed. What? Spencer would never bow?! Had the scientists done something to him!? He stretched out his hand as an offer to help me get up.

Once he'd helped me to stand, he spoke, "I am Xander, Spencer's twin." He said in a deep and musical voice so different from Spence's.

" I didn't know he had a twin," I commented.

"I don't think he does either," Xander commented, his eyes laughing warmly.

I stood looking at him dumbly for a few moments then realized how stupid I must've looked and quickly straightened up. I stuck out my hand and said, "I'm Jess." I gave him the name that I'd always loved.

"No you're not," he said still laughing with his eyes. "You're Ransom."

"I uhh, yeah." I answered defeatedly, there was no point in denying it. I just wondered what would happen now.

One of the scientists stepped out in front of the group lightly pushing Xander's t-shirt covered shoulder. _That looked like silent reminder of rank_, I thought. "We will give you approximately," he looked at his gold watch. "15 minutes to talk." Then he walked away followed by everyone but me and Xander.

"Since we don't have much time I'll explain fast what's going on. You're going to be really confused."

I snorted, I don't like being to what do I can't help it.

He raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Ok, first of all, you know all about how you're special and blah blah blah?"

Maybe I would like him after all, I decided. I nodded.

"Ok, so you're living in an observation house, with the rest of your "Family". You're going to have to undergo tests and challenges that will be hard and you're all going to have to work together. Even though only you and Spencer have unlocked your, lets call'em talents, the others have them also. I'm not allowed to tell you what or who has which but only 2 have animal based talents. The rest have other abilities. Now come the part I'm not supposed to tell you. You and Spencer will have a tough time. Since you both have animal genes, both of you will have some animal impulses and that will be a challenge."

I had been staring at him incredulously for the last couple of minutes and finally he sighed. I couldn't believe this, he was telling me what? Something about how Spencer and I would have "animal impulses"? What was that supposed to mean? Does that mean we would jump each other or something? Oh Gosh.

"I see so this isn't sinking in and since we only have about 5 minutes left then I guess I'll have to sneak out and visit you later."

"You mean you live with them?" I asked jerking my head toward the bus so he would get the message.

"Yep, I haven't been able to see another kid my age since you guys were put into your "environment".'

I didn't get it, I couldn't do anything but stand and stare at him, I didn't get anything of what he was saying, maybe I would get it on the way back home. Would I get to go home? Then it occurred to me in the rush of things I had missed it, they probably wanted me to go back with them so they could perform more tests on me.

He saw the frantic look in my eyes, put his head at a curious angle.

And I took off running as fast as I could hoping, for the first time, that somehow the wolf blood in me would prove a good thing and run like the wind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Xander watched her run off shaking his head, so much for warning her. _I guess I am going to have to pay her a visit, _he thought, gold glinting in his blue eyes. He was hoping for her sake that she would make it easier than this. She was just making it more dangerous for herself by not listening now. He shook his head hoping the first challenge wouldn't come before he was able to talk to her.

Then he turned around and got on the bus that would take him back to his home in the lab.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author note!!!

I had such a hard time deciding between the name Xander and Stryker, lol I liked them both so much. I really hope it will start getting interesting enough that you people will actually review. cough coughor elsecough cough


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I know it's a short chapter but since only two people reviewed I don't feel any hurry! lol

Thanks A-watt and The Law!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Xander stuck his leg over the window frame and dropped to the ground 10 feet below. He tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to awake the alarm dogs. His black hair stuck out at odd angles under his blue skull cap. Since he had the blood of a wolf just like Ransom it wasn't hard for him to be silent.

He sprinted across the large lawn laced with electric fence underneath carefully avoiding the sensors. Then he hit the street jogging briskly in the direction of Ransom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

SPENCER POV

………………….

Spencer stared at the ceiling trying not to hear her, or think about her, trying to forget about her altogether. But, with her just in the next room he could hardly ignore her with her music pumping and moving the house. He could just imagine her, dancing around her crowded room in her boxers and a t-shirt, her wet hair flinging water carelessly all over. He wished he could be in there with her, and quickly banished the thought, he knew it wasn't right, she was like his sister, not someone he should be in love with.

He'd been in love with her for a while but he just couldn't gather the nerve to tell her. Her name rang in his head along with a vision of her dancing.

Ransom….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

RANSOM POV

…………………..

I mostly dance when I'm happy but tonight it was almost like I was dancing like the Indians did to ask for something. For me that something was answers. I needed answers to lots of stuff (as I'm sure we all do) but most pressing were: What should I do about Spencer and Xander? Should I tell Spencer he has a twin? I knowit should be easy but is anything ever as easy as it seems? All right that was a stupid question. Forget it. ARGGGHHHH!!!

It would be so much easier if I was more like him. Spence always had it easy. He could just ask himself a question and answer it right away. Hmph maybe it was girl/boy difference thing.

I tripped over my shoes laying on the floor and flopped on my bed, landing sprawled across it. Stupid shoe! I thought then threw it across the room. Hmmm that's weird I hardly ever get that mad at nothing. Most of the time I get mad at Roxy (the stupid airhead of the family)

I grabbed the comb off of my cluttered dresser and began straightening my tangled hair, the water leaking all over my shirt. _Crap, _I thought, _now I'll have to change it before getting my bedtime snack, or all of my "family" will end up getting flashed._I giggled thinking of Spence's face.( I _do not _normally giggle I promise) After untangling my hair I got up grabbed a clean shirt and was just about to change when I heard the clink of rocks on my window. Frowning I walked over to the window, throwing my shirt and comb on the bed so I would have my hands free if it was some kind of enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

Xander POV

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I looked up at her cracked window wondering what she was doing that would take so long and hoping I had gotten the right cracked window. Her tall gangly form soon came to the window reassuring me that I had gotten the right window.

"What are you doing Spence?" she hissed. "Trying to break my window?"she glanced down and added, "again?"

"No and I'm not Spence," I snickered back.

She frowned a second before comprehending and motioning me to go around to the back of the house putting her finger up to tell me to be quiet. Like I had much choice, I was always quiet, wolf blood, remember?

I snuck around the perimeter of the broken down gray house, hopped over the fence and waited for her to come to the door.

Finally she opened it slowly and despite her caution it creaked protesting it's many years of use. Her hair tied up in a pony tail, a black sweatshirt thrown on over a pair of boxers and vans stuck hastily on her feet.

"Hi," she said quietly, _wow, he's almost as cute as Spence. _She thought. Oh, that's another thing. I can read minds , yeah a new talent, brand new, scientist bestowed on me earlier today right after y first meeting with Ransom. I hated the reason for it but I loved the ability so far it had done nothing but help.

"Almost, or cuter?" I asked, I know, I probably shouldn't have done that, let her know I mean, but what the hey I was overly excited and that might have been what started our friendship and brought us closer.

She paled, making me wonder for the first, and not the last time whether I shouldn't have let her know. She recovered quicker than I thought she would and smirked. "Oh I don't know, I might have to know what kind a _person_ you are before I make that judgment."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ransom POV

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yeah I know probably not the smartest thing to let him in when I didn't even know him but I couldn't help it, I was stil recovering from the knowledge that he could read minds. Great. I was going to have to be really careful now. I led him up to my room hoping that no one else in our house would come out and wonder why I was leading him anywhere. Just as we got up the stairs managing to only creak once, Roxy opened her door. The idiot! Of course. i didn't havemuch time to react either. Fine, I had plenty of time to react but you know the whole deer in the headlights thing? Yeah, that was me. Roxy just stared at me, looking back to him every once and a while.

"Wow, I never would have thought you two! I always thought Spencer was too much of a how should I put it…shy, stupid, coward, to even try and make a move on a girl.

I lunged for her, no one, and I mean no one could verbally abuse Spence like that other than me. I got one good punch at her eye (it would be black in the morning I could tell) before Xander pulled me off.

"Go back to your room Roxanne." She was going to kill me for this or maybe even try and get revenge. Damn. I was going to have to rely on her stupidity to win this battle.

She narrowed her eyes at him calling her Roxanne instead of Roxy and she turned around, ran in her room, and slammed her door behind her.

"You know she's going to…" he hinted

"Get revenge? Yes, the question is, how?"

"By stealing, me or rather Spence from you." he answered.

Oh (unmentionable swear word) For anyone else I would laugh, but with Roxy. All she had to do was talk to somebody and she would have them hooked. She was like one of those sirens from Greek mythology.

"Yeah actually you're pretty close, she's a human with siren genes. Genetically altered like the rest of us."

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Normally I didn't cry but the thought of losing my best friend to a …umm… evil, female dog, like her.

He wrapped his arm around me, "Hey, everything'll be ok I promise, we'll figure something out."

Then we went into my room and talked for probably the longest time I've ever talked to anyone except Spence in my whole life.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, to make the story more interesting I'm going to include bumper sticker sayings in the beginning of each chapter.

BSS#1 So many cats so few recipes.

BSS#2 DAMM- drunks against mad mothers

…….

Sorry if these offend anyone I really do love cats but I still think it's funny

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ransom pov

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What about your life?" I asked after talking about mine for a while.

"Um, from about… well, I've lived in the dorms attatched to the lab for about 10 years. 16 years ago Spencer and I were baby embryos being screwed up by the scientists. Then, when I was 6, after being kept in a nursery by myself, I was moved into the dorms with the scientists. I try not to make too much trouble so I can keep my freedom but I felt like I had to come here tonight."

"No offense but it sounds like a pretty easy life compared to what we've been through." I commented. I know probably not the best thing to say but I couldn't think of anything else to say and I had to say something.

A flicker of pain and something else took control of his face for a moment, then it was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Xander pov

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

She had no idea what she was talking about, I knew I probably shouldn't be so judgmental since I had no idea what she and the rest of her group had been through but I doubted her history could be as vivid and horrible as mine.

I had a nagging feeling I shouldn't tell her my whole past, for some reason, but with her deep green/grey eyes gazing at me, I felt safe, like if anything came for me she would help fight it off. I felt like we were real friends.

So I told her everything, well maybe not everything, but pretty darn close. I told her about how, ever since my 6th birthday they had been testing me. I explained to her the pain of having no friends to confide in. And the hunger and pain of the starvation they used for motivational purposes so I would do what they wanted.

The only thing I forgot to tell her (I guess because I'm so used to it) was (drum roll) my bloodlust and vampiric tendencies. I know, I know, big thing to forget. Right? Not really, it's not like I was all of a sudden going to jump up and drink her blood or anything.

Actually, I have some of all the project's "talents". I prefer to stick to my original birth-given one, being part wolf.

I can't help having an appetite for blood, the only thing I can do to get rid of it is to follow it. So I have to drink about 2 times a week. Though the pressure's not strong enough that I would lose control, if I don't drink, then I end up getting sick and really weak. The upside is I don't have to eat as much normal food as most people, in fact I could go without normal food for a week as long as I drank more than twice a week.

Anyways, I was pretty sure she wouldn't be too accepting if I told her about that, at least not yet. I'd give her time to fall for me first. Remember? I have all the group's talents.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry if you thought it was too short or too boring I wrote really late last night so yeah. But neway I'm kind of running out of ideas about what I should do with them. Should I continue? Any ideas?

Thank you to those who have made it to this point.

O and please check out my new story it's a max ride fanfic. With fax lol that sounds funny.


End file.
